


Brothers

by Caitriona_3, GalahadsGurl, GrimmLegacy (GalahadsGurl), PackGirl (Caitriona_3)



Series: Complicated: The Epic Grimm Family Saga [9]
Category: Bourne (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caitriona_3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GrimmLegacy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/PackGirl
Summary: A moment of peace between two brothers
Relationships: Clint Barton & Aaron Cross
Series: Complicated: The Epic Grimm Family Saga [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489391
Comments: 29
Kudos: 32





	1. Brothers - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> A quiet little interlude...
> 
> Takes place September 2003

[ ](https://imgur.com/OBWreJE)

_“Brothers don’t necessarily have to say anything to each other –_  
_they can sit in a room and be together and just be completely comfortable with each other.”_

_~Leonardo DiCaprio_


	2. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you all? We're at our interlude for Brothers and tomorrow the cover art goes up for our NEXT storyline! In the meantime, enjoy this interlude - it's a sweet one. 
> 
> Translations at the end, as per usual XD

CLINT & KENNY: BROTHERS

“Come on, Ken! You gotta see this!”

Clint rotated mid-step, walking backwards for a few steps as he watched his older brother run towards him. He wanted to show Kenny something. Every time he found something, saw something, his first instinct pulled him to share with his usual partner-in-crime.

“I’m not going to like this, am I?” Kenny chuckled as he quickened his pace to pull even with Clint. “We’re not spying on Dad and Maria or something, are we?”

“Not a chance in hell!” Clint shuddered. “If Pops doesn’t kill us, Maria will.”

Kenny rolled his eyes, but followed as Clint led the way across the base and up the stairwell of an old air control tower. “What are we doing here?” he asked as they jogged up the stairs.

“The view from up here is awesome!” Clint grinned over his shoulder as he picked the lock.

“Are we even allowed to be up here?”

“I don’t think so,” he shrugged, “but seriously? The place is abandoned. Who’s gonna know?”

“Will . . . Marina . . . Dad?” Kenny counted them off on his fingers. “Or have you somehow managed to forget all the times they’ve caught us doing something you **swore** we wouldn’t get caught doing?”

“Come on, Ken!” Clint urged. “I just wanna talk. We haven’t really had the chance to talk for a while and . . . I miss you.” The youngest Grimm scuffed the floor with his boot as he pouted.

“That pout only works on Marina, you know.” Kenny smirked as he reached out to ruffle his younger brother’s hair. “All right then,” he shrugged. “At least tell me you remembered to bring snacks or drinks or something?”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” he huffed, giving his older brother a petulant look. “I managed to sneak a whole picnic up here. It’s not like anyone’s going to be looking for us anytime soon. Marina’s not back from California yet and Will’s stuck in a meeting with somebody. Jason’s in the city as usual. Fury asked Brian to assist in debriefing Natasha.”

“And Dad?”

“Somewhere doing something with Maria,” Clint replied. “What and where I don’t know and don’t wanna know.” 

Despite the quick smile that flashed over Kenny’s face, it still took a long moment before he nodded. “Okay, let’s eat.”

Giving a cheer, the younger brother dragged him over to the opposite wall. “I managed to sneak a few things out of the mess hall,” Clint explained when they reached the basket and cooler he’d put there before going to find his best friend. “Not Marishka’s cooking, but it’ll do. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, coleslaw, and rolls.” He dug into the cooler. “Also grabbed a whole tray of chocolate brownies.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you need that much sugar?”

“It’s not about the sugar, Kenny,” Clint insisted. “It’s about the chocolate!”

“Toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe?”

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Pulling out a bottle, he held it out. “Guinness?”

The two brothers spent a lazy couple of hours laughing and reminiscing as they ate their pilfered dinner. Clint knew Marina would never have approved of them eating **that** much dessert, but he figured what she didn’t know would hurt **him**. He’d needed this time more than he’d realized. Everything seemed to be falling into place for the family . . . and something about that bothered him. He **should** be happy . . . but his instincts clawed at him.

“All right, little brother,” Kenny decided, setting down his beer and shifting to sit on the railing of the control tower. “What are you kicking around in that tiny Hawk brain of yours?

“Hey!” He got the joke, but Clint had to protest the insult to his feathered namesake . . . and make some kind of attempt to change the subject. “Hawks are some of the smartest birds in the world!”

“Come on, Clint.” Kenny cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed by his brother’s efforts. “You can bullshit anyone else on this base and make them think you really do own beach property in Arizona, but not me. I know you better than that.” He nudged his brother with a shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Life’s going really, really good for us right now.”

“And . . . somehow you’ve convinced yourself that’s a . . . **bad** thing?” When Clint remained silent, just gnawing on his lower lip, Kenny’s half-amused, half-disbelieving look dropped away. “Hey, Clint, come on; just fess up already. You’ll be happier once you’ve gotten to tell someone and I’ll be happier because I’ll know what’s going on with you.” He gave his brother a sweet, encouraging smile. “And Marina will be happy because her favorite Grimm isn’t moping when she gets home tonight.”

“I just . . . I’ve got a bad feeling!” The words all but burst out of Clint, his chest heaving with the need to get them said. Kenny blinked in surprise and he shook his head. “I don’t know, Ken, but . . . whenever things go really good for our family, some really bad shit seems to happen.” He took a gulp of his beer. “And I . . . think we’re headed towards something . . . and it’s not a **good** something.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Clint could do nothing but shrug. “That’s what worries me.”

Conversation died off after that – with Clint worrying over the nebulous black cloud on his horizon and Kenny offering silent support. Seeing the hint of worry now lingering in his brother’s midnight blue eyes, the young sniper felt a little guilty at unburdening himself on his most impressionable brother, but he could trust Kenny not to laugh at him . . . or worse, patronize him. Not that he thought Will would do either, but their oldest brother had enough to worry about without his team jumping at shadows.

Even if Clint thought the danger real and present . . . and not some kind of phantom.

Watching the sky darken, the two brothers came to an unspoken agreement that they should head home. Marina would arrive soon from her errand to Los Angeles and they both wanted to be there when she arrived. While Will had to be the most restless of the brothers during Marina’s absence, Clint knew Kenny shared his own deep longing to see her. All of them rested better when the whole family resided within easy reach – preferably in the same house, but at the very least, in the same **city**.

Besides . . . he really missed her cooking.

After they cleaned up their mess, the brothers headed for the stairs. Clint opened the door, but Kenny grabbed his shoulder before he could walk through it. Stopping in his tracks, the younger turned to face the older and found a look of resolute encouragement staring back at him.

“No matter what happens, Clint, we’ll get through it – as a family,” Kenny reminded him. “Uncle Nick will continue to protect our secret from the Army. Maria is awesome and scary and so badass that her picture is in the dictionary. Every computer in the world would cry for mercy once Jason got started, and Brian would burn the world before he lets anyone hurt us.” He shook his head, dark blue eyes still intent on his brother’s face. “In addition to be the coolest big brother, ever, Will’s the scariest son of bitch on the planet . . . and none of that even considers what Dad or Marina would do to anyone who tried anything.” One eyebrow cocked up. “Or what either one of **us** would do.”

Clint appreciated the reassurance his brother tried to give him. It even worked . . . mostly. Still, he needed to wipe some of the concern out of Kenny’s face. “In addition to being Army Special Forces, we’re spies, Ken . . . remember?” His lips pulled into a teasing smirk. “Bad shit happens to spies all the time. Seriously, do you not **ever** pay attention when we’re watching James Bond?”

Kenny rolled his eyes and collard his brother with his elbow to rub his knuckles over his head. “You are such a nerd.”

“Dork!” Clint laughed as he wrestled free from his brother’s grip, shoving the older boy away.

“Geek.”

“Jackass.”

“Fanboy.”

“Low blow, Kenny!” Clint gave a look of mock affront. “Low blow.”

“Worked though, didn’t it?” Kenny grinned.

Still giving a mock pout, Clint clambered down the stairs, but Kenny had him laughing before they reached the bottom. The trek home proved a quick one, the two brothers jostling and taunting each other as they sauntered home. Although not in any big hurry, their steps hastened when they saw Marina’s jeep sitting in the driveway. Glancing at each other, big grins filling both their faces, they dashed for the front door.

“Marishka!” Kenny cheered as he managed to beat Clint inside.

Marina, standing at the base of the stairs, whirled towards them, a huge smile brightening her own face as she opened her arms for them. “ _Solnyshko_! _Dorogoy_! Getting into trouble again, are we?”

“It was his idea!” Kenny bolted into her arms for the first hug.

“Traitor,” Clint hissed, a fond scowl scrawling over his face as he waited his turn.

She just laughed as she wrapped her arms around Kenny’s neck while he lifted her off her feet in a huge hug. “Hello, _solnechnyy svet_ , how are you?”

“I’m good,” Kenny promised. “How was your trip?”

“Successful,” she replied. Then she wrinkled her nose. “I think?”

“You think?”

“Officer Street has signed the paperwork and accepted the offer from S.H.I.E.L.D.,” she noted as he dropped her back to her feet. “Brian will be thrilled; which is why both of you are forbidden to tell him.” They both made faces and she shook her head. “Not this time, boyos.”

“But if he signed on, why do you only **think** it was a success?” Clint asked, stepping in for his own hug.

“Your brother and I both agreed we needed another stabilizing force for Brian, _da_?” They nodded and she continued, a wry smile curving her lips. “Street’s already show an innate talent for partnering Bri without losing his mind – something no S.H.I.E.L.D. agent has managed in the past few years.” She shook her head. “When I offered him the position, he got the strangest grin on his face and I suddenly realized just **why** the man managed to keep up with my _dikiy rebenok_.”

“Why’s that?” Kenny asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

“The man might hide it better, glaze it over with logic and common sense, but he’s at least as crazy as Brian,” she replied. “If not more so. Brian doesn’t give a damn what people think, so he does what he wants whether the brass likes it or not . . . Jim misdirects their attention so they don’t notice him doing the same thing.”

Mischief glittered in Clint’s gray eyes. “Sounds fun to me!” he chirped.

She tried to give him a repressive look, but he could see the humor dancing in her own dark eyes. After a moment she gave up and laughed. “Not like I can do anything about it now,” she chuckled. “Besides – Street is now officially Coulson’s problem.” She winked. “Not mine.”

He grinned at her. “Couldn’t happen to a nicer guy.”

Reaching out, she laid a hand on a cheek, her hot chocolate eyes looking over the pair of them with a sweet fondness. Then she lifted herself on her toes to plant a kiss on their open cheeks. “ _Ya lyublyu vas oboikh tak uzh mnogo_.”

“Love you too, Marishka,” they chimed. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Clint could see the same concern on Kenny’s face as he felt stirring in his own gut. His sensitive brother got the question out first. “You okay, Marina?”

“I just can’t believe you’ve both grown up already,” she nodded. Something both proud and reminiscent glowed in her face. “It doesn’t seem like that long ago when you were both babies in my arms and following me around the circus grounds.”

“Everyone’s gotta grow up eventually, Marishka,” Clint joked, his nose wrinkling as he teased her.

“So they do.” Kissing each of their cheeks one more time, Marina stepped back. “Now then, if we’re through being sappy . . . who’s hungry?”

“I am!”

She laughed at the chorus of cheers. “Good!” Clapping her hands together once, she began herding them towards the kitchen. “Then you can come help me prep for a late dinner. Misha and Brian should be home soon.”

“Sure.” Clint ambled towards the kitchen, tossing another grin at her over his shoulder. “What’s for dessert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> (R) Solnyshko - sun/sunshine (Marina's most common nickname for her second youngest charge, Kenny Grimm)   
> (R) Dorogoy - darling (Marina's nickname for her youngest charge, Clint Grimm)   
> (R) solnechnyy svet - sunlight (a lesser used nickname by Marina for her second youngest charge, Kenny Grimm)  
> (R) da/nyet - yes/no  
> (R) dikiy rebenok - wild child (one of Marina's nicknames for her eldest charge, Brian Grimm)   
> (R) Ya lyublyu vas oboikh tak uzh mnogo - I love you both so much.


	3. Brothers Cast List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast list for Brothers

[](https://imgur.com/wbICpC0)

[](https://imgur.com/xdluEYt)

Jeremy Renner as Clinton Francis Grimm (Clint Barton)

[](https://imgur.com/FHanEpO)

Jeremy Renner as Kenneth James Grimm (Kenny Kitsom)

[ ](https://imgur.com/S3VeUns)

Evangeline Lilly as Marina Ivanova Petrovka


End file.
